little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Atsuko Kagari/Relationships
Classmates Lotte Yanson Lotte is one of Akko's best friends. Akko greatly appreciates Lotte for her kindness and she is impressed at Lotte's ability to communicate with spirits. Lotte also gives Akko advice on what to do in tight situations and reminds her of any potential consequences of Akko's actions. Despite having to deal with Akko's antics, Lotte actually admires Akko's drive as it allows her to experience exciting things which she can't do due to her quiet personality. In Enchanted Parade, Lotte's friendship is stretched to the breaking point with Akko after she rips Lotte's treasured sheet music. Akko downplays her actions but ultimately feels guilty for hurting Lotte. Lotte coldly shuns Akko due to her selfishness but later finds it in herself to forgive her after seeing Akko's apology and passion, performing amazing feats in contrast to her own mild temperament. Sucy Manbavaran Sucy is also one of Akko's best friends. Sucy often uses Akko as the main subject of her spells and potions, much to Akko's annoyance, and has a habit of mocking Akko's poor magic abilities, but they get along nevertheless. It's not surprising that they had a rocky start, as shown in "A New Beginning" where Sucy had Akko's bird-shaped bag animated to life which resulted in the pecking of an excited Akko's left eye. This was shortly followed by Sucy transmuting rope into snakes that curled around Akko's wrists, greatly scaring her in the process and caused her to fall into the creek below the bridge from which they stood. Despite Sucy's constant mockery of Akko, Akko thinks of Sucy as one of her closest friends, as she volunteered to dive into Sucy's mind to wake her up from her coma in "Sleeping Sucy". Akko and Sucy's friendship is tested in Enchanted Parade after Sucy tries to make Akko realize the depths of which she hurt Lotte. Akko loses her temper and declares she and Sucy are no longer friends, but feels guilty afterwards. Sucy later saves Akko from falling and quickly mends their friendship, joking that she never takes Akko seriously anyway. Amanda O'Neill They are good friends in both the OVAs and the TV series. Akko met Amanda in the second OVA after they were forced to team up and plan the witch parade. They easily befriended one another, most likely due to their similar rebellious natures. When Akko invited the others to help with the parade float, Amanda, along with Constanze and Jasminka were the first ones to show up. In the TV series, there is some mild hostility, as they occasionally argue with each other such as seen during "Luna Nova and the White Dragon". Despite that, they do take part in friendly small talk, like during "Orange Submariner" when Akko mentioned Amanda's skill in broom flying and asking Amanda if she considered becoming a broom dancer. Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger The events of "Sky War Stanship" show Akko and Constanze greatly bonding. Constanze is at first annoyed at Akko's clumsiness, but the two of them begin to get along when Akko states how alike they are in dedication and drive towards their respective passions. In the end of the episode, Akko makes Constanze smile for the first time in the series. Jasminka Antonenko Although much is known about their relationship, Akko and Jasminka are friends. Jasminka is shown to willingly share her food with Akko, and gets worried when Akko goes missing, hugging her after Diana finds her. Diana Cavendish In the television series, Akko doesn't like Diana at all for her somewhat arrogant character, and sees her as a rival, while Diana sees her as a simple lowly witch who doesn't understand the true meaning of magic. Akko is always trying to prove herself better than Diana. The fact that Diana is a much more competent witch is very frustrating to her. Another reason why Akko dislikes Diana is because she does not like Shiny Chariot, though unaware that Diana herself used to idolize Shiny Chariot. Despite their rivalry, Diana isn't derogatory towards Akko unlike Hannah and Barbara; instead of outright insulting her she criticizes Akko's dreams. Even so, their relationship seemed to improve upon Diana gaining some respect for Akko's passion and great determination. Their bond further strengthens during the events of Diana's household succession crisis, where Diana sees Akko's unrelenting persistence on having Diana return to school. In return, Akko witnesses Diana's compassion towards everyone, even her enemies. With mutual respect established, Diana is no longer as harsh as she was to Akko. In "Yesterday", Diana shows great concern for Akko, confronting her idol Chariot (Ursula Callistis) over the latter's seeming abandonment of Akko in her greatest time of need. Diana finally tells Akko the truth about her love of Shiny Chariot, and the two bond over their common passion, even as both recently had upsetting encounters with real-life Chariot. Diana gives Akko her precious premium Chariot card to remind Akko the truth of "A believing heart is your magic", which had inspired her to regain her own magic after it being absorbed by Chariot. In "Tree of Leaves", Diana was shown to genuinely care about Akko. As Akko was knocked out of the Shiny Ballista by the Magitronic missile, Diana was in panic and even started sobbing until she saw that Akko was unharmed, relieving her tension. After magic is restored and the world has been saved, Diana is shown to jest about Akko's failure in broom flying, implying they have a close yet somewhat rivaling relationship now. In the OVAs, their dynamic remains roughly the same, however Diana acted a bit more snobbishly in the OVAs. It was also implied that Akko realized Diana's former idolization of Shiny Chariot at the end of The Enchanted Parade. Hannah England and Barbara Parker Akko is constantly bullied by these two in both the OVAs and the TV series. In the OVAs, they often ridiculed Akko with Diana, but are also shown to belittle her without Diana's presence. In fact, they outright antagonize Akko unlike Diana. Akko considers them to be a nuisance and is constantly being put down by the two. Akko got her revenge when, under the guise of Diana, tricked the two to stand outside, ordered them to do weird poses and put makeup on them. Upon hearing that Akko convinced Diana to resume her education in Luna Nova, the duo uneasily expressed their gratitude to Akko for her actions. Afterwards, their relationship has softened and they are shown to have gained respect for Akko by "Tree of Leaves". Teachers Ursula Callistis Professor Ursula is a teacher at Luna Nova and is also Akko's mentor. Akko greatly appreciates this, especially since most of the Luna Nova faculty is very scornful of Akko. And unlike the other faculty, she never seems to be irritated by Akko and is willing to help her pupil fix situations. Ursula sees a lot of her younger self in Akko; she admires Akko's confidence and selflessness and sees great potential in her. During "Orange Submariner" when Professor Finnelan stated that Akko was a failure, Ursula furiously rebutted and exclaimed at how ignorant Finnelan's remark was. Occasionally, she has quick lapses of inner self-reflection whenever Akko talks about Shiny Chariot. Akko does not realize that Ursula is Shiny Chariot, however. She taught Akko that people don't get what they want but what they had put effort through their experiences, a teaching that she gained from her own mentor. Also unknown to her, Ursula was entrusted by Woodward to make sure that Akko will fully awaken the rest of the Seven Words of Arcturus in order to break the seal of Grand Triskellion. The biggest instants of close relationships between Ursula and Akko is shown in "Episode 21", where Akko become frustated with her quest for the Words and Grand Triskellion that led Croix tricked her to climb Wagandea tree in hopes of using the tree's pollen to stripped her from her magical abilities. By this point, Akko was pushed to the breaking point that she ignored Ursula's warning about the pollen, expressing her distrust over what Croix had told her, only to be shocked that Ursula flies through a cloud of toxic pollen to save her from its effects, injuring herself and ultimately losing her ability to fly. Realising just how much Ursula has watched over for, Akko expresses her deepest apology and gratitude to her, which turns out to be the true meaning of "Lyonne" that unlocks the sixth word and heals Ursula's injuries. Unfortunately, this isn't the true test for their relationships, as Akko learned that Ursula was responsible for handicapped her magical abilities that she cannot fly with the broom. Still reeling from the revelation that her professor is Chariot, Akko cannot accept that her devoted mentor and lifelong idol did harm to her, and she runs off in tears. In spite of this, the bond between the student and teacher later saved from ruins thanks to Diana who rekindled Akko's commitment to the dream Chariot instilled in her through conversation between two young witches about their mutual experience of being inspired by Chariot's magic, albeit also accidentally victimized by it. Later, when Chariot is devoured by the monstrous form of the Noir Rod due to saving Croix, Akko immediately recalls her first meeting with Ursula, where her Professor guided her through the first Word of Arcturus. She uses the Shiny Arc to save Chariot, whom she surprises by greeting her hero the way she always intended to when they'd meet again. Akko even keeps the promise of returning the Shiny Rod, and explains her realization that she cannot be Chariot, she can only be herself, and work as hard as she can to make people smile even though she can't fly and often makes mistakes. Towards this purpose she asks that Chariot continue to teach her magic as Professor Ursula, and the two embrace. Croix Meridies Akko and Croix had good relationship with each other and excited with the fact that Croix used to be good friends with Shiny Chariot. Akko also intrigued with her magitronic since she used Sorcery Solution System to save Luna Nova from the crisis in spite of breaking the tradition at Luna Nova and is pleased to see her praise Chariot. She senses no deceit from Croix and looks to her for guidance for the Seven Words, revealing that she knows nothing about the Grand Triskellion and just wants to meet Chariot. Akko's trust is eventually betrayed after Croix reveals her true color and plan to exploit human emotions as a resource for magic. Anne Finnelan Akko and Finnelan had tense relationship due to former's poor talent in magic that made the strict teacher saw her as an eyesore on some occasions. Miranda Holbrook Pisces Samantha Badcock Lukić Others Andrew Hanbridge Andrew seems to have taken interest in Akko after their encounter with the Arcas and their trip to the fountain. It is implied that Akko finds Andrew to be attractive, however she dislikes his constant remarks about magic being useless in the modern world. However, after they had a conversation on the fountain in his mansion during the celebratory party, Andrew seems to slightly change his opinion of magic. After meeting to return her lost hat, Akko manages to make him smile and laugh with her. Spirits Akko truly cares for them and she sees them as equal to Witches, leading her to join their cause in getting the necessary magical energy that allows them to survive. The Spirits even rallied with her to stand up against Diana, who was completely ignorant of their plight. They brewed soup for Akko, Sucy and Lotte showing how much they truly appreciated the young witch's help. Thomas Mutual hostility existed between them due to Thomas disliking witches and Akko having the Shiny Rod stolen by him. They later gain respect for each other after the fight with the Titan and playfully throw tomatoes at each other.